Triforce of 2008
by IslandTala
Summary: Two teens find get attacked at a school dance and find out they posses the Triforce. One thing. Link has the Triforce of Wisdom. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The New Kid

**Chapter 1: Meet the Kids**

"Good morning class." The teacher of White beach Island said to her class.

"Good morning Ms. Perverski." The class said.

"Well today we have a new student. Now I'm going to the office to pick him up. So behave like good children ok?" She gave her lecture.

"We will." The class said in union. The teacher walks out of the class room and shut the door. A girl jumped on the teacher's desk with a stereo on her shoulders.

"PARTY!" She yelled as the stereo blasted onto full blast. Tennis ball were flying across the room, people jumping out of windows, kids on the computer changing there grades. Just a regular day in Classroom 24.** (This really does happen in my class!)**

"Hey," a girl calls out "Barry!"

"Ya Tet." The brown haired blue eyed boy said.

"Betcha five bucks the student a boy." The girl said trying to raise her voice above the music.

"Ten dollars on a girl!" Barry yelled challenging the girl.

"Were so on!" She yelled and joined her friends again.

"TEACHER!" One of the grade 6's yelled. The music stopped and everything was neatened and everyone in there desks.

"Oh you're so good. Now please welcome Link Hylian to are class." Ms. Perverski said.

A boy dressed in a green shirt and green pants came into the class. He had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Pss Barry, pay up!" The girl said as the angry boy gave the girl ten dollars.

"He looks like a sissy boy." One of the other boys in class whispered.

"Shut up Ben. He looks nice." The girl said.

"Ooh, looks like Tetra likes the new boy." An other boy teased.

"Shut your face Calder or I'll make it." Tetra said making the boy shut up.

"Now Link, can you tell us a bit about yourself." The teacher said in a sweet sickening way.

"Well I was born on the island but when I was five I moved to Tokyo. Then we came back." Link said fiddling with his hat.

"Well that's Marvalis. Class go around the room and say your name and a bit about yourself." Ms. Perverski said.

"Im Bob the builder."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Me is Cousin IT."

"Oh guys give it a rest," Tetra stepped up. "He's not buying it so just give it up. I'm Teela but people call me Tetra. He's actually Tom. He's Brady and he's… well I don't know who you are but anyways." Link smirked.

"Well I have a dentist appointment so Tetra will you teach Link about the basic of this school?" The teacher asked.

"Of course." Tetra said as the teacher walked out. "Now Link watch and learn."

Tetra got the stereo and jumped on the deck. "Party Time!" She yelled and Jump off the deck. Like I said up above just a usual day.

"THIS is what you guys do at school." Link gasped shocked.

"Ya but the one rule is no telling any adults. That will ruin the whole thing got it?" Tetra asked. Link just nodded. "Come on. I'll show you my friends." She grabbed Link by the hands that made him blush a little but Tetra didn't see. They came to a group of people talking about Halo 3.

"Guys, Link. Link these are my friends, Anika, Sau-yi, Madeline, J.D, Berry and Tom."

"Sup?" They all said together. Link did a peace sign back.

"Tet, were playing bullrush at lunch. You and Link wanna play?" Anika said chugging down some soda.

"Sure." Tetra said.

"Sounds great." Link said and grabbed a cup of root beer.

"So Link, Tell me why your name sounds like a Zelda character." Sau-yi said.

"Well that's because my step-dad is the creator of the game." He said.

Everyone in the group was silent except for when Tetra chocked on her soda.

"You are officially my best friend." Tetra said and hugged him which made him turn a bright red. The guys oohed while the girls silently giggled.

"So who's your Mom?" J.D asked him.

"She's the main singer on a band called Nightpray** (I changed the band name from Nightwish.)**.

"Can we have your autograph?" Two little grade sixes asked Link.

"Uh…why?" Link asked backing away scared.

"There kind of…obsessed over you moms band." Tetra said backing up beside Link.

RRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell for Lunch went.

"GO GO GO." Tetra yelled as they ran outside escaping the freaks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Talent Shows**

"You're pretty good at bullrush Link." Tetra said coming into the school covered in mud soaked. Link and everyone else who played came in looking the same.

"Thanks. So what do we have next?" Link asked trying to scrape mud off his hat.

"You, Barry, Anika and I have band while the others have Reading." Tetra said.

"Sounds good." Link said putting his hat back on.

"You play anything?"Anika asked.

"Ya guitar and I sing a bit." Link said showing how much with his fingers.

"So do I! I play electric. Anika plays keyboard while Berry plays Drums." Tetra said going into the classroom.

"Cool. So do we just practice or actual classes?" Link asked.

"Your full of questions aren't you. No, just practice." Barry said.

"SO…what song today?" Tetra said.

"Ooh me!" Barry said jumping up and down.

"No were not doing Banana Phone!" Anika yelled to Barry.

"How about The Kingslayer?" Link asked.

"Now that's a song!" Tetra said and started playing.

Links POV

_Wow…Tetra's so pretty when she plays. Wait I can't be thinking about this. Oh crud I have to sing now._

"There is no god. Our creed is but for ourselves. Not heroes unless you die, are species eat the wounded ones."

_She seems impressed. I hope Tetra likes it. Her voice is so pretty. We have to sing together. Breathe. Here it goes._

"Cursing god why? Falling for every lie. Survivor's guilt in us forever more.

15 candles. Redeemers of this world. Dwell in hypocrisy. How were we supposed to know?"

_I did it._

"You're good Link." Tetra says. I go red.

"Uhh thanks. You too." I stumble.

"Come on Link." Tetra grabbed his hand that made him blush AGAIN and dragged him out of the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Two Months Later**

"Spring Fling in a week." Link said walking with Berry trying to doge tennis balls flying there way.

"Who are you going to ask?" Berry said catching a ball.

"Well…I was thinking Tetra." Link said nervously.

"You fancy here?" The brunette said hitting Anika on the head.

"Well Ya." Link said.

"Well I'd ask her now." Barry said backing away from the angry girl.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that Harry Rogers is moving on to her." Barry said pointing to the new boy Harry flirting with Tetra.

"Be right back." Link said walking towards the two teens.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." Harry flirted.

"So lame Rogers." Tetra said

"Do you like lames?" He said and tried to kiss her.

"Eww back off!" Tetra yelled.

"You heard her, BACK OFF!" Link yelled stepping in front of Tetra.

"Why, who doesn't want a bit of Harry?" He said reaching for Tetra.

Link had enough. He punched Harry strait in the face.

"Come on Tetra, let's go." He said and dragged Tetra out of the classroom.

"Link…" Tetra said softly. He let go of her and faced her. "Ya Tet?"

"Thanks for pulling Harry off of me." She turned pink.

"Sure. Uhh…I was wondering…wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" He said quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." She said to him.

Link exhaled. "Tetra, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Uh…Sure Link. It would be fun!" Tetra said nervously.

"Great! Meet you at the dance?" Link said shocked.

"Sure see you there." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"Wow." He touched the spot she kissed him and stayed there for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n

Ya I forgot to but these in diffrent chapters so bear with me plz. Oh and review if you can.


	2. The Dance

**HEY YOU GUYS! I am going to keep on writing whenever I can so please be patient. Thanks.**

Dance Night

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Tetra yelled stomping across her room. It was 5 hours before the Spring Fling and Tetra's screaming wasn't making it go any faster. Madeline, Sau-yi and Anika just sat on her bed and sighed.

"Come on Tet, It's just a dress." Madeline said doing her hair.

"NO! Do I look like the type who'd were a pink lacy dress?" Tetra complained to the girls.

"No you don't." Sau-yi smirked and started whispering to the other girls.

"Should I be afraid?" Tetra said looking threw her closet.

"Very afraid." Anika said and went back to whispering.

"That's what I thought." Tetra falls on her beanbag and watch TV.

Links House

"So do you like the blue one or the black one?" Tom asked J.D., Berry and Link.

"Blue." Berry said fixing his hair** (very manly aren't they?)**.

"So…" Link said playing foosball with J.D.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!" a high pitched voice called out of the room.

"Hide ME!" Link yelled before diving under the bed. The door slammed open, Link's younger sister Aryll was standing in the doorway with an evil look on her face.

"Where's Link." She said just loud enough for the boys to hear. They shrugged. "I'll ask again, where's Link?" But this time she showed her make-up kit. Barry stepped up.

"No, I won't let you mess up my best mate." Barry said in a proud voice.

"You're going to regret this. It's you or Link." Aryll whispered. He didn't move.

"Very well." And she jumped on him.

"AHHHHH!" Barry screamed, the guys covered there eyed. After about 30 sec she got up and left.

"Barry…" Tom got up to see if he was ok. He had BRIGHT red lipstick all over his face and blue eye shadow everywhere.

Link crawled out from under the bed. "Thanks mate." He said and patted him on the back. Barry twitched a bit. "Barry?" Link said and…"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LINK." Barry said yelled chasing Link all over the house, while Aryll smirked.

The Dance

"It's very…you!" Anika said. Tetra was wearing Black pants with stripes with different shades of pink. Her top was just black except for a pink skull and cross bones. She had her hair striped with guess…pink.

"Do I look alright?" Tetra asked spinning around.

"Great!" They all said. They were wearing the same outfit but in different colors.

A gust of wind came in making Tetra's hair fly back. Link and his friends were in the doorway. He was wearing green dress pants and his favorite green shirt. His hat was off showing his golden locks. The two teens blushed when the saw each other.

"Hey Tet." Link said walking forward.

"Hello Link." Tetra said.

"Shall we?" Link said holding out his hand smiling.

"Screw that!" Tetra said grabbing his hand running to the center of the dance floor.

Music was playing and the two were dancing to the music (more like Tetra but anyway.).

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

The two were twisting and turning. Basically having fun.__

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  


Unknown to them a faint light came from their hand…

_  
All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

…in shape of the Triforce.__

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Their faces were inches away from each other.

"You're a good dancer." Link said blushing hard.

"Not so bad yourself." Tetra said looking like a tomato.

They closed their eyes and leaned in closer…Suddenly something crashed though the gymnasium wall. I man dressed in black armor came marching into the room with little imp thing following him. The two separated. Tetra was extremely angry at this. She walked right up to him.

"Tetra, NO!" Link called, but there was no stopping her.

"HEY! YOU! BIG AND UGLY!" She yelled to the armored man. He noticed the mark on her hand and smirked.

"Come with me." He said putting his hand on her hand.

"NEVER!" Tetra yelled. The mark got brighter and brighter.

_What are these words running though my head. Might as well say them._

"OCEAN HURRICANE!" She yelled. Her mark suddenly flushed a bright blue. Water came out of nowhere and made a hurricane.

"How…" Link said.

_Words run though my head. I hope whatever I say it will help Tetra._

"VINE GRIP!" He yelled. His mark went from gold to green. Sharp vines came again out of nowhere and gripped onto the armored man. The two teens looked at each other and nodded.

"ATTACK!" They both yelled. The vines tightened their grip while the hurricane tried to drown.

"OUT" Tetra ordered her hurricane. It picked up the man and the imps and left the school. Link and Tetra smiled at each other before fainting together hand in hand. The last thing she saw was a light surrounding her and link and what looked like a pixie flying above them._  
_


	3. An Explanation is Needed

The sound of unknown birds singing could be heard as the bright morning sun rose. Tetra's eyes fluttered open to find herself in a small cabin bedroom. It was cozy and warm. She looked to her side and found a soundly sleeping Link beside her._ He's so cute when he's asleep._ Then something came into her mind, ruining the moment. _Wait, WERE THE HELL AM I!?_ She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake up Link. Beside her want to scream, she stayed silent. On the other side of the room there was a door. _It shouldn't hurt to take a look. _She slowly opened a door, when the smell of fresh food came flowing to her. That's when she realized that she was really hungry. She saw a plate of pancakes and sausages, just taunting her. _Just one. _She got a sausage in her hand and took a bite. It tasted fresh and warm. She savored the flavor before she was…distracted.

"Do you like it?" a small voice came from what looked like a sparkly butterfly thing that zoomed up in front of her face. "Holy crap a talking butterfly!" she yelled backing away from the…thing. "BUTTERFLY! WELL I'D NEVER!" The shiny thing said as it kicked Tetra on the side of her head. She rubbed the place were the thing kicked her._ Gees, for something so small it sure packs a punch._ "What's going on?" Another butterfly dude that seemed to be a guy came into the kitchen. "Oh, your awake." He said flying in front of her. "I'm Jude. The one that kicked you is Cherish and the one looking at you in a confused way is Tessa." He said pointing to the table. Of course there was a little person with wings looking at her with her head to her side. Tetra turned back to Jude. "Uh…What are you, where am I, and what happened last night?" Tetra said rubbing her head. "You might want to ask Tilly that." Tetra nodded and followed Jude into the next room. Cherish and Tessa followed. "I can answer your first question," Cherish said flying up to her and resting on her shoulder, "We're pixies. Not butterflies. Got it?" She said looking REALLY mad. Tetra quickly nodded. "You're in Hyrule. That answers your second question." Tessa said. They came to a slightly larger room with a flaming fire place. "Just wait here, we'll get Tilly." Tessa said as the others followed her.

"WERE THE HELL AM I!" Link voice could be heard in the other room followed by a loud thunk._ Ooh, that gotta hurt!_ "TETRA!" Link yelled running out of the room. He fell again. Tetra giggled a little at Links clumsiness. Then Link saw Tetra. "Oh, Tetra! You're Okay!" Link said relieved running over to her grasping her into a tight embrace.

Tetra blushed slightly and returned the hug. "I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear. This made her blush even harder. When they finally let go, they heard a slight coughing sound. Their heads turned to see a small girl, about the age of six. Beside her was a pure white cat, Jude, Tessa and Cherish.

"Hello!" the girl said with a smile on her face, "I'm Tilly. You already met my friends. But this," she said pointing to the cat, "Is my father, Tiber."

"What? Your dad is a cat?" Link said confused, still trying to find out who the floating pixies were. Tiber got on his hind legs and as he walked he turned into a human.

"Greeting. I am Tiber. Leader of the Natio Caeli." Tiber said bowing to the two teens.

"Nati who?" Link said still being confused.

"Natio Caeli. People of the Skies." Tetra said bowing back. Link was smart enough to follow.

"Welcome to Treetop Island." Tiber said taking a seat in the chair. "Tilly, will you get are guest some breakfast."

"Yes, Daddy." Tilly said skipping to the kitchen.

"Mr. Tiber, could you tell us what happened last night. We're we come from, it's not normal for imps to wreck a dance." Tetra said accepting her food. Link shoved it down fast.

"Well, it might explain a lot if you look at your right hand." He slowly said motioning to his hand. Tetra looked down and gasped. There on her hand were three triangles, connected together.

"Th…the Triforce!?" she whispered.

"But my step-dad invented the game!" Link said and actually stopped eating for a moment.

"Your dad made the game from the actual adventures from your family." Tiber said taking a sip of his juice.

"Why do you think your great, great, great, great...you know what I mean! Your many greats grandpa named Link?" Jude said trying to eat a sausage.

"Riight. I remember!" Link said softly tracing his finger along the Triforce.

"Tetra, your family is aboriginal right?" Tiber said.

She nodded. "So…the great spirits were the three goddesses?"

"Uh-huh!" Tilly said with her mouth full.

"But there is a problem…" Tiber said with his head down.

"I HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM!!!" Link yelled jumping off of the couch.

"Yes. This generation had some gender problems." Cherish said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tessa laughed on the ground clutching her side.

"I have the Triforce of Courage." Tetra said.

"Yes, and I have something for you." Tiber got up and left the room.

"Does this mean we have to save the world?" Link said.

"Ya!" Jude said lying on his back stuffed.

"Crap." Tetra said, but quickly stood up as soon as Tiber came back into the room.

"This is the sword passed down from each hero." Tiber said, "Since you are a heroine, you get the…"

"Windwaker. More powerful than the master sword." Tetra finished his sentence.

"Yes. Take this too." He said passing her a scroll. Hers was blue while Links was green.

"You have the power of the elements. Tetra, Water. Link, earth." He said.

"Thank-you. I feel I know what to do." Tetra said bowing to Tiber.

"Find the middle of the Triforce. The one who controls the wind." Tiber said and summoned a yellow light, "This will bring you to your world, and please. Take Cherish and Jude with you." The two teens nodded as they stepped into the light with the pixies and disappeared.

"Good luck."


	4. There BACK

**I never got to mention this. But the song in the 2****nd**** chapter was The Great Escape- by Boys like Girls. And this chapter is dedicated to my Mom. Happy 43****rd**** Birthday!**

A yellow light shined though the darkness. Link, Tetra, Cherish and Jude shape formed and came crashing down to the ground.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Tetra said looking around. Suddenly Link was hit back with an unknown force.

"Link!" Tetra said running towards him. She picked up a red ball.

"Dodge ball in the dark. Stupid game." Tetra said picking up the ball throwing it to the other side of the room. Hearing a familiar scream.

"Anika!?" Tetra yelled leaving Link to be pounded with balls.

"TETRA!" Anika yelled jumping on top of here. The lights turned on and everyone jumped on the poor Triforce holder.

"Hello! What about me?" Link said standing up.

"Mate, your back!" Barry said slapping Link on the back.

"Hello, Mate." Link said rubbing his back.

"Wow, Tetra's got a sword!" Tom yelled running over to the crowd.

"Cool! I wanna see!" Barry yelled running beside him.

"Left alone again." Cherish said sitting on Links shoulder.

"Seems that way." Link said taking out the scroll.

"Wow, you got to lot of spells Mr. Hero!" Cherish said.

"Ya. Shouldn't try them out now though." He said putting it away.

"Wait. You don't have a sword, you have a dagger." Cherish said pulling out his dagger.

"Tiber must of snuck it in your pocket! It looks magic! Read what it says!" Cherish spoke.

"Shut up will you. Im trying to read." Link said.

_Anything I stab turns to stone. The affects will last for ten seconds. Use me well._

"Sweet." Link put the dagger away and joined Tetra and the crowd.

"We got to get out of here Tetra!" Jude said hiding in her long hair.

"Your right." Tetra said. She started to mumble some words. A bluish light eloped around her and she disappeared.

"Wow…COOL!" she said and snuck out under the legs of the crowd.

"Link." She whispered. He didn't answer.

"Liink." Tetra said getting slightly annoyed.

"Uh…LINK!" she yelled.

"Ahhh! TETRA!" Link stumbled looking around for his friend.

"Shhh. Shut up idiot. We got to get out of here." Tetra said color coming back to her body.

"Your spell is wearing off." Link whispered pointing out the obvious.

"Come on. We NEED to find Sora." Tetra said dragging Link behind her.

"You mean your little cousin Sora?" Link said trying not to fall.

"Yes that one. Now she lives on another island." Tetra said dusting her self off once they were outside.

"HOW are we going to get there?" Cherish yelled.

"THEY have the Triforce." Jude pointed out poking her wings.

"Oh, right." Cherish smirked. Jude sighed.

"Now, where's that Ocarina? Here it is!" Tetra exclaimed as she pulled what looked like a blue oval flute out of her bag.

"Tiber didn't give you that." Cherish giggled. Jude hit his forehead.

"Here MOTHER gave it too her. Link, you have one too." Jude said plugging his ears trying not to hear the annoying pixie beside him.

"Real…" Link stopped midsentince when he heard a sweet melody from Tetra. It was soft yet demanding.

"Wow…" Link sighed.

"Hello! You there? Hey! I'm Talking! Hey! HEY! LINK!" Cherish screamed and kicked Link. He didn't notice. She stopped playing and turned around facing Link.

"Sound okay?" Tetra asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Link nodded. She turned around facing the ocean. A dolphin head popped up.

"Hello. How may I help you princess?" the dolphin said.

"Can you take my friend and I to Cloud Island please Mr. Dolphin?" Tetra got on her hands and knees.

"Please, call me James. Of cource Princess." James bowed. "Climb On."

"Come on Link!" Tetra called.

"Coming!" Link yelled. He tripped over a rock and landed in the blue ocean.

"HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Cherish laughed on the ground. Jude sighed.

"Get on." James said and flapped his fins.

"What he say?" Link said getting the water out of his eyes.

"Just get on Mr. Hero." Tetra said stifling a giggle. He climbed onto James.

"Go James!" Tetra commanded. James cheered and jumped and dived under water.

Link was pretending to choke when Tetra nudged him. There was a big air bubble around their heads. They could see the whole ocean.

"Purdy!" Cherish said waving to the fish.

"This is pretty cool!" Jude said looking around.

"Hold on." Tetra said, "Giddy-up James!"

James obeyed. The started to get faster.

"YAAAAHHH!"


	5. HARRY?

The moon glittered brightly in the moonlight. All was silent except for the waves pounding against the shore. Link, Tetra and the two pixies walked on the sandy beach.

"Were does your cousin live?" Link said stifling a yawn.

"Her house should be right around the corner." Tetra said and walked ahead.

Later

"In your world, is, and I quote 'right around the corner' 15 BLOCKS!" Cherish screamed.

"Chillaxe will ya." Jude said riding on Tetra's shoulder.

"Shh. I hear something." Tetra said. A yell could be heard from across the street.

"SORA!" The two teens yelled and ran into the house.

"Tetra…" A faint whisper could be heard from behind the couch.

"It's ok Sora. I'm here now." Tetra whispered back and hugged her tightly.

"Well, well. How…cute." A voice came from the shadows.

"Jude, get Sora out of here." Tetra demanded. He nodded and pushed her outside.

"Who are you?" Link said taking out his dagger, coming up beside his friend.

"You do not recognize me?" the voice said and came into the light.

"H-Harry?" Tetra stuttered. Links hand went into a fist.

"Yes. Now come with me Tetra and we can be together." He said holding out his hand.

"NO!" She yelled and took out her sword.

"Very well." Harry said and summoned a fire ball that blasted her into the wall knocking her out.

"Tetra!" Link yelled and ran over to her. Links face went bright red. His Triforce went green once again. A bright green light surrounded him and his blade.

"Never…" Link stood up and faced Harry, "Touch Tetra…" He got into a fighting stance, "Ever AGAIN" He yelled. The light just brighter.

"EARTHS LOVE!" He screamed. The light went straight for Harry. Harry fell to his knees, shaking.

"Don't think this is over Link. I will have her." Harry said before being sucked up into a burst of flames, and disappeared. Link sighed and ran over to Tetra. Her eyed fluttered open.

"Link. Where's Harry?" Tetra whispered, she said trying to get to a sitting position, but couldn't.

"Just rest Tetra. I took care of him." Link whispered back.

"You did it." She said smiling.

"Come on. Let's get you outta here." He said picking her up bridal style.

"Link…" Tetra looked up at him. She slowly kissed him on the lips. Link was shocked by this but kissed back. Her lips tasted like the ocean. Suddenly she went limp in his arms. He smiled and walked out of the house.

"Is Tetra okay?" Cherish flew over to the girl in Links arms.

"She'll be fine. She's just knocked out." Jude said.

"What happened to Tetra?" Sora came out of the bushes.

"She just got tired from the battle." Link said even though it was I lie.

"Ok. Should I bring us to us to Auntie Bonnie's house?" Sora smiled at Link.

"How are you going to do that" Link said confused.

"Like THIS." She snapped her fingers and they all disappeared in a gust of wind.


	6. Who are you?

**Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I was lying on the sunny Waikiki beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. Not bragging or anything though. But it did give me time to think up the next chapter. So enjoy!**

A soft wind blew to the west making the trees sway. Like they were dancing in the sun-light that peeked its way though the thick layers of leaves.

BLAM!

A fierce force hit the ground, denting the earth forever.

Link, with an unconscious Tetra in his hands, fell on his back.

Sora just stood their in the middle of the small crater.

"Sorry. It does take a while to get used to." Sora smiled dusting herself off.

"No problem." He said staring at Tetra's face.

"Hello Aunt Bonnie? Ring a Bell?" Cherish whined flying in front of Link face.

He still didn't move.

"We have to keep moving. Harry might find us." Jude stated. Link snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Ya. You're probably right. Which way Sora?" He turned so he was facing the young girl.

She giggled.

"You're standing on her front door!" She smiled and pointed to Link's feet.

"What?" Cherish asked speeding around his heels. Jude sighed and moved the leaves covering the forest ground to reveal a cellar door.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Link whispered impressed.

Sora slowly opened the door, releasing an ear-piercing creak. A long set of marble stairs made its way down into the cellar. They slowly made their way down the stairs.

"AUNT BONNIE!" Sora called out. Her voice echoed threw the large stone hallway.

"SORA?!" A fat woman ran into the hallway. She grabbed her, REALLY HARD!

"Ow." She squeaked.

"Oh!" Aunt Bonnie gasped, "What's wrong with Teela?"

"She likes to be called Tetra." Jude said.

"So she discovered her powers then?" Bonnie said.** Now I'm going to call her Bonnie.**

"You knew?" Link said with a strait face.

"Of course I new. She did accidental magic all the time when she was little." She stated, "Who might you be?"

"Link, Tetra's Boy-." He stopped in mid-sentence, "A good friend of Tetra's."

"Well let's put her down." Bonnie said skipping down the hall into the den.

A fire place roared bringing a warm feeling into the room. Link laid Tetra on the couch.

She started to stir.

"Tetra." Link whispered in her ear.

She turned in her sleep.

"Tetra it's me, Link."

Her turning became more violent.

"Tetra?" His voice became concerned.

She blasted water in her sleep at Cherish.

"TETRA!" Link yelled shaking her.

She suddenly sprung up to her feet.

"TETRA! Are you okay?" Link said hugging her. Tetra pushed her away.

"Get off me pervert!" She yelled.

"Tetra, what's wrong?" Jude fluttered onto her shoulder.

"HOLY CRUD, A TALKING BUTTERFLY!" She shreaked and threw Jude across the room.

"WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Cherish yelled helping Jude up.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"


	7. Harry's Back

Hey

**Hey! Thank you SO much for the reviews. I probably won't update soon because I have a load of homework to do. UHH! School sucks. Anyway, enjoy.**

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Tetra screamed at the tops of her lungs.

"What do you mea-TETRA?! Link yelled. A force crashed though the walls grabbing Tetra and crashing out the other door.

"HOW CAN YOU CRASH THOUGH WALLS UNDERGROUND!?" Cherish screamed checking out the damage.

"Oh my." Bonnie whispered before fainting onto the couch.

"Who was that?" Jude said trying to comfort a crying Link on his knees.

"The guy who attacked me the other night." Sora said now too next to Link.

"Harry." Link snarled and stopped sobbing. He slowly stood up, "Were did he go?"

"I'll check." Jude said and took out a small machine.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A Triforce tracker. Finds the Triforce holders." Jude said pressing a lot of buttons.

"COOL! Were did you get it?" Sora asked looking shocked.

"Future Shop." Cherish stated and went next to Jude, "He's in…New York?"

"Were?" Link said making a glowing green orb appear in his hands.

"181 Clearshine lane." Jude said joining Sora, Cherish and an angry Link under the orb.

A flash appeared. Then they were gone.

**I have MORE!**

They arrived on a marble doorstep. Link without waiting burst though the door. He heard voices in the other room. Link slowly with his dagger out peek behind the door. He dropped his dagger. There on the floor was a bloody unconscious Tetra.


	8. Up for Adoption

DON'T HURT ME! I'm putting this story up for adoption. I can't finish it. I lost interest in Zelda.

Please someone who can finish and or make the story please do.

Okay you can throw tomatoes at me know.

-runs for authoresses life-


End file.
